Mission Audition
by Peppermint and Sugar
Summary: Acting had always been Naruto’s forte but he never thought he'd have to use it!When a new client gives him the role of Juliet his not happy.Add the fact that Sasuke’s Romeo,not to mention three people fighting for the role of Paris.What will he do?SasNaru
1. A New Task At The Bridge

**Our Sugar Coated Disclaimer:** Owning is a privilege we do not posses but writing in Fanfiction is something that we deem our tool to manipulate the laws of the copywriter

**The Chocolate Filled Authors Note:** Welcome to the world according to Peppermint and Sugar, we hope you enjoy what you read while visiting. A review would be nice but not compulsory; we just like to know our work is appreciated. Well we hope you enjoy. Oh and for those who need such things there is Sakura bashing throughout our work.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

Chapter 1 A New Task At The Bridge

A raven haired boy with onyx eyes walked slowly across the dew-spattered grass, breathing in deep breaths of the fresh, early morning air. He sat upon the ground, not minding that the grass was wet, and looked up at the sky, counting the few stars still present. He rarely got to have moments to himself anymore, instead preoccupying himself with the intense training he needed to overcome his goal.

He sat silently, watching the world come to life. The sun that started to peek over the horizon, reminding him of a certain blonde-haired teammate of his, who seemed to light up the world of darkness he was so constantly encased in, giving him a much needed fresh breath of life.

Shaking his head hoping to rid himself of such thoughts he stood up. He would soon have to start his morning training. He couldn't let thoughts of Naruto to creep into his mind; it would only make things more difficult. As he walked away he kept his eyes focused on the ground, the sun not able to warm his cold exterior.

On the other side of town said blonde was ever so slowly getting up from his bed grumbling about how it shouldn't be possible to wake up at such a god forsaken hour. When he finally scrambled to his bathroom mirror he stared into it, his mind not fully comprehending what he was looking at. When it finally clicked that he was in the bathroom he groaned before dunking his head in the basin and turning the cold water on.

As soon as the water hit the back of his head, he was awake. Pulling back as quickly as he could without banging his head he glared at himself in the mirror. He was now wet, tired, annoyed and covered in Goosebumps. Turning he grabbed a clean towel before getting ready for a shower shivering the whole time.

A shrill "SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!" pierced through the village causing Sasuke to flinch at the annoying high-pitched noise that came from his strawberry haired teammate. "What do you WANT Sakura?" Sakura, not noticing Sasuke's angered tone, continued to blither on about some thing or another, while Sasuke found himself wondering where the dobe was. He always seemed to be here right after him...this morning he was late.

"Sakura." The giant foreheaded girl stopped her talking immediately when the sound of her dear Sasuke-kun voice reached her ears. "Hai, Sasuke-kun?" She said, her voice coated in teeth decaying sweetness. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura deflated at this. "I don't know Sasuke-kun, that idiot is probably distracted by a rock. He's always late and he needs to keep his time better."

She paused her once annoyed face turning to adoration as she said "Unlike you Sasuke-Kun" Crossing her arms over her almost completely flat bosom she smiled up at him. Sasuke merely glared at the girl as he went back to ignoring the world letting her continue with her meaningless babble, it's not like he ever listened to her anyway.

Sitting high above them however sat none other then the third member off there team Naruto Uzumaki. Looking down at them Naruto felt like sighing. He knew they disliked him but it was still hard to hear it when he really did want to be friends with them. There were only two people he had ever really connected with and become close to they were Shikamaru and Iruka-Sensei.

He heard the almost painful sound of Sakura's laugh so he focused back on the conversation below him. She was hanging off of Sasuke like a leech. Rolling his eyes he felt like asking why Sasuke didn't just push her off of him, but he refrained that would be unusual behaviour for the loudmouth knuckle head ninja. Instead he silently climbed down from the tree, deciding that he might as well go save the teme. He sure looked like he needed the help.

Just when Sasuke was getting ready to dismember Sakura he felt the beginning of chakra forming in front of him, but before he could figure out who it was, a loud POOF sounded and before him stood nearly half the shinobi of the village and they seemed to be being lead by… "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked next to the dark haired boy, making him flinch slightly. Recovering the raven asked "Kakashi-sensei...why is everyone here?"

"They are here for our latest Mission. We are all here to audition for a play!!!" Sasuke felt himself twitch. "A…..Play?"

Naruto who had doubled back so it looked like he was coming from the direction of his house reached the bridge just after Sasuke had given his disbelieving answer. Eyebrows furrowing he stopped next to Sakura and asked "What about a play?" Turning to him Sakura glared before whacking him on the side of the head while saying "If you were early like Sasuke-Kun you would know!" A glare went to form on his face but knowing he couldn't do anything without rousing suspicion he merely said "Aww you know I'm sorry Sakura-Chan."

He heard a snort come from Sasuke making him turn and huff "You got something to say teme?" Sasuke didn't even look at him. Glaring he was about to yell at the teme but he was stopped when Kakashi spoke up by tiredly saying "We are going to be performing a play for a client. They will be meeting us hear to pick out the people who they want to preform roles in it."

Crossing his arms over his chest Kakashi glared with his one visible eye at Naruto while saying "So we will all wait here until the client arrives. We will be on our best behaviour and we will NOT do anything stupid while were waiting okay?"

Kakashi stayed looking at Naruto for a few seconds before turning to talk to Iruka who was standing with Ino and TenTen. Turning Sasuke glared at Naruto before saying "You heard him don't do anything stupid usuratonkachi." Naruto's eye twitched causing Sasuke to smirk.

He enjoyed it when Naruto got all huffed up but he loved it when Naruto get mad enough that he wanted to start a fight. It was worth the lecture from Kakashi just to see that cute little pout Naruto got when he was told off. He didn't really know when there fights became enjoyable and not annoying or when he had stopped seeing Naruto as a total idiot who shouldn't have passed the graduation exam. Yet one thing was for certain, during the battle with Haku when he had run in front of Naruto to take the attack it had become positive that the dobe was more then just his teammate .

The hyperactive blonde had sparked something in him that he had never felt before; it was both confusing and liberating at the same time. Locking eyes with Naruto Sasuke felt his cheeks lightly heat up in a blush, looking away he felt his blush intensify at the thoughts he had been having about the blonde. He was confused and he didn't like it. Why couldn't his heart stop insisting that there was something to unravel surrounding his feelings for the blonde?

Naruto on the other hand didn't feel much for Sasuke, sure he didn't mind the guy, after all someone jumping in front of a bunch of needles for you, tends to make them likable but other then a friend he just hadn't thought much about the Uchiha. He had other things on his mind, and contrary to popular belief it was not Ramen or becoming the next hokage. What was floating through his mind was usually the wise cracks of a demon fox.

Sighing Naruto looked around for anyone to talk to besides the fox in his head. When he's eyes landed on Shikamaru he grinned before walking over to him. "Hey Shikamaru, you get dragged into this to?" Shikamaru just shrugged, he wasn't in a talking mode….but was he ever? Sighing again Naruto plopped down next to him content to start playing with a twig in the dirt while waiting for there 'client' to arrive.

Sasuke frowned a little when Naruto moved away in order to sit with Shikamau, but he didn't give much thought otherwise. "OI! Naruto!" He turned to look at the voice who had yelled. It was Kiba. When he reached the lazy Shikamaru and hyperactive Naruto he said loud enough for everyone to hear "What's up Uzumaki?" Flopping down next to Naruto he let Akamaru jump on Naruto before proceeding to lick the fox boy on the face.

As Naruto started laughing while trying to pull the enthusiastic dog of his face Shino slowly came over before sitting on the opposite side of Shikamaru, gazing at the clouds with the other boy. Just when Naruto started having trouble breathing from laughing so hard both Akamaru and Kiba turned their heads to look in the south-western direction. Sitting up Naruto followed there gaze as did everyone else.

Standing up with the assistance of Shino, Shikamaru watched suspiciously as a grand red carriage drawn by horses stopped in front of them. When the driver stepped down, he gave everyone a weary glance, before opening the carriage door. After a few seconds a rather large man clambered out of the carriage. He had an orange moustache with balding hair and his smile was one of a grandfather; trustworthy and kind.

As he looked over the crowd of shinobi he said "Hello Konoha ninja. You are to be my characters, yes?" When Kakashi gave a slight nod he clapped his hands together before saying "Wonderful, wonderful" Turning back to the compartment he said "Come, Come now Kazuhiko, you must meet our young actors." After a few seconds of silence the carriage moved as a young boy stepped out.

He looked to be the same age as Naruto, he had jet black hair that was messily scrunched around his head creating spikes everywhere, he had eyes the colour of jade that seemed to search the soul of everyone there, but his aura was what made everyone curious; it whispered of haunting anonymity.

Smiling the man clasped the boy's shoulder before saying "Everyone, this is my nephew Aramaki Kazuhiko and my name is Nimoto Sadao" He then gave another heart filled smile before saying "Now that you know who we are may we get down to business?" That question seemed to snap Kakashi into action since he said "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I was charged with the task of collecting all the people who fit the requirements for the mission."

The man; Sadao almost seemed to jump up and down as he looked over the people. When his eyes landed on Iruka he grinned before turning to the driver of the carriage and said "Notes, my young man, take notes." Within an instant the man was holding a clipboard and pen. Smiling Sadao said "Kakashi-san was it?" Kakashi nodded. Continuing the man pointed at Iruka and said "Who are you my good man?" Iruka blinked before nervously saying "Umino Iruka."

Turning back to the driver the man said "Capulet, my good man, Iruka-san shall play Capulet." The man nodded, pen poised ready for the next note to be taken. Looking over the crowd Sadao grinned and pointing at Shikamaru said "And who is this young man?" Looking up lazily Shikamaru answered "Nara, Shikamaru" Before Sadao could say anything another voice cut in saying "Mercutio, he shall play Mercutio." Everyone followed the voice, it had come from Kazuhiko, who was leaning against the carriage.

Sadao smiled, seemingly uncaring about the interruption. Looking through the crowd again, his eyes landed on Sasuke before saying with a hint of surprise "I believe we have found our young Romeo." Sasuke blinked before giving him a incredulous look, but it was ignored. "What is you name son?" Sasuke bristled before muttering out "Uchiha Sasuke."

The man scribbled down the name while the other searched the crowd. After a few minutes he gained a thoughtful expression. He flicked his eyes from Ino to Naruto and back again, after doing this for a few minutes he finally threw his hands up in the air before saying "I have come to an impasse. I can not choose who will play a character." Everyone looked at him, they were already to confused to ask questions and this just added to there inability to speak.

After a few seconds Sadao turned to Kazuhiko and said "I need your assistance Kazu." Looking up with bored eyes Kazuhiko asked "Yes?" Walking over to him Sadao whispered something in his ear. When he was done Kazuhiko had a smirk on his face. Looking up at Sadao he said "If I can play Paris, I'll pick you a Juliet." Sadao seemed stunned but happily nodded.

Straightening himself up Kazuhiko walked over to the driver turned scribe. Lifting up his hand he pointed straight at Naruto "There's your Juliet." Everyone was dead silent as they processed it. Naruto was the first to speak "WHAT THE HELL? I'M A GUY I CAN'T PLAY A GIRL'S ROLE!" His eyes flicked to Sasuke and with a slightly shaking hand he pointed to him. "AND THE TEME IS ROMEO, I AM NOT KISISNG HIM!" Everyone was so focused on Naruto's outburst they didn't notice the blush and small smile that had formed on Sauske's face.

* * *

**What Happens When Liquorice Twists An Author's Notes:** As the door to our world closes so does realities door open, and since we are caught in an limbo for now we shall simple say thankyou for visiting and reading our work, we hope you enjoyed your time and will wish to come back. Now since we can not know of who has entered we ask that you sign our guest book, or what is more commonly known as a review. As it was written above reviews are not mandatory just appreciated. We must leave now, but until we meet again, have safe travel and pleasant dreams.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar


	2. Roles, scripts andwait, who's a girl?

**Our Peppermint Coated Disclaimer:** Again we say, we call out loud, we own not a thing, or Sasuke would have burnt down Sound.

**The Taffy Filled Authors Note:** Hello to all we hope you have been having a lovely day. We are sorry this took awhile to update but as we said since time differences have been interfering it has been hard. However we hope you will enjoy this next chapter! We would also like to thank all of our reviewers of the previous chapter, your support is greatly appreciated and now without further ado we give you chapter 2.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

Chapter 2 Roles, Scripts And…Wait Who's Playing a Girl?

After Naruto's little outburst, Kazuhiko just stood up a little straighter before grabbing the notes from the driver/scribe. "Ninjas" Everyone turned to look at him. "Alright….well we've got all the people we need, so if your name isn't called you'll be helping with props etc." Before he could finish he was cut off by Ino "Wait a second, you only asked like four people there names how are all the roles filled?"

Lifting his head up he said "Just because we didn't ask everyone doesn't mean we didn't get there names." Pointing to Kakashi he said "I took it upon myself to grab the names from him." Looking back at the list he continued "Okay in this carriage." He lazily pointed to the carriage he had come from. "Shall be Romeo played by Uchiha Sasuke, Juliet played by Uzumaki Naruto." A huff could be heard from Naruto but it was ignored. "And Paris played by myself."

As another carriage pulled up he pointed and said "In this carriage shall be Tybalt played by Aburame Shino, Mercutio played by Nara Shikamaru and Benvolio played by Lee Rock." And energetic whoop was heard from Lee as he realised he had been cast. Shikamaru's eye twitched in response. Shino just stood silent, his face mostly hidden.

When the next carriage pulled up everyone waited almost nervously. "Okay in this carriage is Capulet played by Umino Iruka, The nurse played by Haruno Sakura and Lady Capulet played by…" Kazuhiko paused before looking up and saying with a smirk "And Lady Capulet played by Hatake Kakashi." A clunk was heard as a little orange book fell to the ground.

Everyone was silent….however it was broken by Naruto "Ha, how do you like the idea of playing a girl role now?" Kakashi didn't answer he turned and looked at a wide eyed Iruka before turning to Naruto and saying "We will do it for the mission." Leaning down he picked up his orange porno book and to everyone's surprise placed it back into his vest pocket before heading over to Iruka.

Looking back at the notes Kazuhiko started the list of people in the next carriage. "In this carriage we have Montague played by Inuzuka Kiba." He was cut off by a yelled 'Yes I play a guy' from Kiba who started doing a little dance. When he noticed everyone was looking at him he stopped and sat down, hiding his blush.

Continuing slight annoyed by the interruption Kazuhiko said "In the carriage with mutt boy." A growl was heard from Kiba but it was ignored. "We have Lady Montague played by Hyuuga Hinata and The chorus or Narrator played by my uncle Nimoto Sadao."

"How much longer?" Came Naruto's annoyed voice. "Not much." Kazuhiko answered before saying "In this carriage we have Friar Lawrence played by Akamichi Choji, The understudy of Romeo played by…." Again he was cut off but this time by a female voice "Me." Everyone turned to the newly arrived carriage where out stepped a girl; she was almost identical to Kazuhiko, the only difference being her deep blue eyes and the purple tips on her spiked short black hair.

Smirking Kazuhiko said "This is my sister Aramaki Nyoko." She gave a small nod before saying "I hope my brother hasn't bored you to death, but seeing as your alive I'll take it you have just built up a high immunity." A few chuckles followed her statement. Continuing she said with a smirk "Well hurry up Otouto read out the rest."

"Don't call me that." Was the biting response, but doing as he was asked he continued "Nyoko playing Romeo's understudy, Akamichi Choji playing Friar Lawrence and Hyugga Neji playing Juliet's understudy shall be in that carriage." Neji's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Kazuhiko. Looking at Naruto he said "If you even think of acting sick when we have to preform this I will kill you…painfully."

Naruto glared at Neji before saying "Hey I don't want to be the teme's girlfriend either, besides your more feminine then me with your long hair and what not." Neji's eyes twitched but before he could reply Kazuhiko said "And finally in the last carriage are Yamanaka Ino and Yukari Tenten who will both be playing various minor roles." Handing the notes back to the driver he said "Everyone else just go in one of the carriages that appear; you'll be working on props. The actors I listed if you would please now go to your carriages and practise your lines."

Naruto gave him a strange look before starting to say "But we don't have…" he was cut off though when numerous poofs were heard as scripts appeared in each person's laps. "Oh." Was all Naruto said before picking up the script and skimming the front page. After a few moments silence Kakashi said "Okay well we might as well get going." He then walked over to the carriage he was listed in and hopped in. Everyone soon followed his example, most with trepidation.

Sasuke entered the carriage and made himself comfortable. To his surprise it had a larger interior then one would think. He examined the beautiful design, the seats were made of leather dyed blue, making him regret wearing shorts, the walls were a deep shade of turquoise, there were curtains draped across a window that could be drawn back and opened and there were refreshments in a tub of ice.

"Why is it so nice in here?" Sasuke asked, mostly to himself not expecting an answer, he got one anyway. "It's so nice because it is for our three main roles, plus it's my carriage" Sasuke jumped uncharacteristically at Kazuhiko's voice. He was standing on the steps of the carriage, smiling a bit at Naruto who was still on the ground. Climbing inside he waited until Naruto was on the steps before helping him inside.

He held Naruto's hand longer then necessary, something that did not escape Sasuke's notice. Letting a small smile form on his face he sat down closely followed by a slightly uncomfortable Naruto. "We should probably practise our lines on the way as we will probably begin rehearsal when we arrive at the castle." Sasuke half-nodded not really paying attention,

"What?" Naruto squeaked wide eyed. Focusing back on the conversation, Sasuke replayed what Kazuhiko had said. After a few seconds he raised an eyebrow as he said "…Castle?" Kazuhiko smirked. "Yes castle, one of many." Turning to Naruto he said "Naruto-Kun was it?" Naruto nodded "Would you like to practise lines with me?" Naruto shrugged. "Not much else to do."

He gave a slightly mischievous smile before saying "Come sit with me then Naruto-Kun." Doing as asked Naruto stood up he missed the victorious smirk Kazuhiko sent Sasuke and the glare Sasuke gave in return. As he went to move the carriage started and he fell forward, however Kazuhiko had managed to stop him from following to far by placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his…..butt?

* * *

**The Attack and Discussion Of The Giant Gumballs:**

**Sugar:** Haha! How ya like me now!

**Sasuke:** They still don't like you.  
**Sugar:** (goes to sulk in a corner)  
**Sasuke:** We hope you like the chapter! Hey Peppermint, do you have any comments?

**Peppermint:** Hnnn...umm sorry the chap took awhile… Oh and '(pulls the Sauske mask of Naruto) don't try to play as Sasuke he'll get mad

**Real Sasuke: **(growls)

**Peppermint:** Too late.

**Naruto**: Uhhh heh Sasuke I didn't mean it

**Peppermint:** Naruto...run

**Naruto**: (runs for his life)

**Sasuke:** (Gives chase)

**Sugar:** YEAH! RIP HIM APART SASUKE!!

**Peppermint:** (shakes head at Sugar) Call on Kyuubi in defence u knucklehead

**Sugar:** What? He said the reviewers didn't like me. (pouts)

**Peppermint:** So? They don't like me either...there in it for the story….besides my name isn't peppermint and you aren't sugar, they don't like us they like peppermint and sugar...did that even make sense?

**Sugar:** Ah... No…..anyways, please, push the purple button. Do it for the kittens!

**Peppermint:** Yeah...the kittens...or better yet do it for SasuNaru yaoi love

**Sugar:** Review!


	3. The Carriage Ride To Thunder

**Our Coconut Sprinkled Disclaimer:** When love did grant first kiss, it was not placed on thy wrist, but the face of course, it was an ugly source, oh and nothing is owned but for this.

**The Strawberry Cream Filled Author's Note:** Hello All! Sugar here and we thank you for turning out and reading our fic! we love all of you who review, and please keep sending them in! We love your feedback, and try our best to please you guys. Peppermint is really better at Author's notes than me, but it was my turn today so, on with the fic! Oh and once again Peppermint wrote the disclaimers poem.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

Chapter 3 The Carriage Ride To Thunder

Sasuke flipped through his script book, browsing over all of the lines, paying special attention to his own. He grimaced in disgust at some of the things that he had to say, as well as how he had to interact with others in the play. The only exception to his unease was Naruto. He didn't mind having to do the things he had to do with Juliet, (although he would never admit it aloud.) He also enjoyed Romeo's gothic disposition throughout the majority of the play, he was good at being depressed, and depressing others.

Sasuke hadn't missed Kazuhiko's little, 'accident' upon Naruto's entering of the carriage. He now knew he had to keep a close eye on the noble, NO ONE was going to have HIS Naruto. The raven shook his head, messing up his already strangely placed locks, while clearing his mind of such possessive thoughts. He was also drawing attention to himself, something Sasuke didn't normally do.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme" Slowly Sasuke lifted his head, regarding Naruto blankly. "What dobe?" Naruto felt his eye twitch at the nickname; he was getting sick of hearing it. Glaring he said "Don't call me that teme!" Sasuke just smirked before looking back at his script. An almost feral growl ripped from Naruto, Sasuke ignored it.

When Naruto went to stand up Kazuhiko cut in "Naruto-Kun, why don't you tell em about yourself? What's your favourite food?" Answering without thinking Naruto said "Chicken Stir-fry or Fried rice." When the words left his mouth Naruto started a mental mantra that only increased when Sasuke looked up with wide eyes.

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's answer; he had always thought the blonde was in love with Ramen. Hell- EVERYONE thought the blonde dobe was in love with the stuff. "Holy shit…..I learned something new today..." Sasuke let the thought slip past his lips, immediately clamping his mouth shut after he said it. Sasuke rarely ever formed complete sentences, and never had ANY of them hold any sort of emotion. He angrily realized that Naruto was the only person to ever be able to get under his emotional shell, and was currently mentally kicking himself because of it.

"Oh my god…..did the Uchiha…actually speak a complete sentence?" Naruto asked with a huge shit eating grin on his face. Lifting his head Sasuke glared "Shut it dobe." Naruto just smiled his little fox smile before saying "Jeez don't get your knickers in a knot." Sasuke's glare intensified. "Since when Is Ramen not your favourite food?" he countered. Naruto's grin faltered for a second before going back to normal. "Since when have you cared?"

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. "What's up with you?" He asked offering no explanation to his question, although he had one. Naruto was not acting like himself. First he admits to ramen not being his favourite food, and then he goes and puts up a decent argument. It was confusing, and Sasuke didn't like it. When Naruto was not acting according to character, it bothered him. Because it meant that he didn't know all there was to know about his blonde rival, his friend, his crush.

Naruto shrugged in response to the question, preferring to ask his own "Again since when do you care?" They stayed locked in each others glare; they only broke eye contact when Kazuhiko spoke up. "I should have just stayed anti social…..this is what happens when you try and make friends." Turning to him Naruto gave a humour filled smile "Jeez, you sound like a cross between Shikamaru and the teme." Kazuhiko gave him a mildly confused look before saying "I assure, you I sound like myself and no other."

Naruto gave a small laugh. "Man your personality changes like the wind." Kazuhiko shrugged. "Maybe I have multiple personalities." Naruto smirked "That or you're schizophrenic." Kazuhiko laughed, causing Naruto to. They stopped however when Sasuke said "What the hell is wrong with you Naruto?" Naruto mentally groaned. When did he stupidly decide to be his real self when Sasuke of all people was around? Turning to Sasuke he said carefully "Nothing, I'm acting!" He stressed the word acting, hoping Sasuke would by it.

Sasuke didn't buy it at first, but given the fact that he did not like being confused, and this offered a logical explanation to Naruto's strange behaviour, he took it with a dissatisfied, "Hn." He looked out the window, distracting himself from the other two occupants of the vehicle by observing the surrounding landscape. Sasuke could see the surrounding forest thinning, giving way to more grassy areas. It would be a few hours yet until they actually left the forest, however. The dense thicket was no small commodity and could take even the fastest Ninja days to get out of on foot.

When Sasuke turned and looked out the window Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He had bought….well at least for the moment. Turning back to Kazuhiko he asked "So why did you want to play the role of Paris? You do know that he falls in love with Juliet." When he replayed the sentence he mentally groaned, he would have to watch how smart he sounded. This was the annoying thing about letting your mask slip for even a second; sometimes it was hard to get back into character.

Sasuke, over the next few hours of their trip, alternated between flipping through his script, and staring lethargically out the window. Staying seated for long amounts of time always made him sleepy, but he forced himself to stay awake. he refused to fall asleep in front of Naruto, his dignity couldn't take it. Sasuke glanced up from his script for the umpteenth time, and out the window to see a welcome change in scenery.

The forest had finally given way to small amounts of plains, their horizon obscured by hills, some almost large enough to be called mountains. Sasuke observed with interest; except for a few choice missions, he was accustomed to only seeing the forest that hid the village he called home. Watching the scenery flow by, he witnessed cattle and sheep grazing on planned fields, and was even lucky enough to see a band of wild horses running through the golden stalks.

The horses, used to human contact, ran beside the carriages for a few minutes. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The continuous thrumming of hoofed feet striking the hard-packed earth was soothing to Sasuke, placing his arm on the window sill and his head on his arm to watch the horses gallop. Before he even knew what he was doing, Sasuke was asleep. His face relaxed from its usual scowl, and took on a peaceful image, his breath coming in even strokes.

Naruto however had used the travel time more effectively, curling up in one of the seat corners he had read through the script before re-reading it, mouthing his lines as he read. When he was halfway through for what would be his fourth reading he heard the sound of hooves. Lifting up his head he watched horses run by the carriage. A small smile formed on his lips, no one, not even Shikamaru knew about his fascination with them.

After a few minutes they ran away from the carriage, going away to do what ever they saw fit to do. He was about to go back to the script when he noticed Sasuke; sound asleep against the carriage. His smile widened slightly. Sasuke's face was relaxed and peaceful. He knew he should turn away, but for some unknown reason he couldn't take his eyes off his rivals face. He started to lean forward when the carriage came to a startling halt causing him to jump. Quickly hiding his face back into the script he hoped neither Sasuke or Kazuhiko had noticed anything.

Sasuke was jolted from his pleasant nap just in time to see a slightly blushing Naruto cover his face with his script, he scowled and turned a glare on Kazuhiko….what had that guy done? Mentally kicking himself at falling asleep, he slowly stood up with a stretch, being unable to suppress it. He was mortified when he accidentally squeaked in the process. He quickly lowering his arms, he refused to let a blush show. Making his way towards door of the carriage he said "Move it Dobe."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke before standing up and opening the door. He went to step out but Sasuke beat him to it. Shaking his head he turned to talk to Kazuhiko but hesitated. The teen he had become accustomed to was back to the gloomy, 'don't talk to me' boy that they had first seen back in Konoha. Mentally sighing he walked out of the carriage, trying to ignore the fact that they were the two guys he was going to have to kiss.

When he reached the ground he went to move forward but bumped into Sasuke who was still standing in front of the carriage exit. "Oi teme, what are you doing?" When he didn't get a response he move out from behind him, preparing to yell at him, but before he could get to Sasuke's face his eyes caught the 'castle' causing his jaw to drop. "Holy shit" Was all he could think of to say.

The castle in front of them had 7 levels of windows and they couldn't see the end of either side. As he was gaping over the size a voice came up behind him and murmured "Welcome to Le château de Tonnerre" Without looking away Sasuke asked "What does that mean?" However before Kazuhiko could respond Naruto muttered "The castle of thunder."

* * *

**The Dodging Of Various Chocolate Cookies:** Hello Peppermint here, there will sadly be no conversation cause Sugar is practically dead from lack of sleep so I shall simply say that we hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Not much on plot/SasuNaru but it was needed so that the plot could actually build. Anyways please review and tell us what you think, it would be much appreciated! Oh and excuse the French, I have no idea if it's right or not but it was as close as I could get!

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar


	4. The Art Of Stalking

**Our Creamy, Chocolaty and Nutty Disclaimer: **Hello once again, now I know you're expecting a poem/limerick….but we really can't be bothered so you'll have to wait until next time…but if your ever bored and think of a disclaimer and Naruto type limerick feel free to tell us and we'll put it here, crediting you of course.

**The Sour Faced Lolly Author's Note:**

**Peppermint:** Hello once again. Here is chapter 4 of Mission Audition. We hope you enjoy it!!

**Sugar:** Yeah! Enjoying it is of the good!!

**Peppermint:** 'rolls eyes' Well anyways sorry for the wait but life and time zones have been getting in the way.

**Sugar:** You said it!! Life's been evil to us….but it's good now sooo hopefully we'll be updating this again soon!

**Peppermint:** Yep…oh and btw we know it's shameless advertising but…

**Sugar:** Please check out our fic, 'It Starts With An Ipod' It's a Naruto and it's funny, light-hearted and…

**Peppermint:** Sasuke is all nervous and it's funny but cute! He thinks Naruto doesn't love him and Naruto knows Sasuke likes him!

**Sugar:** He has inner turmoil over the one he loves!! Well anyway…you should read it if you like fluffy and kinda angsty SasuNaru…and well yeah we're done now.

**Peppermint:** Thanks for putting up with us!!!

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

Chapter 4 The Art Of Stalking

Sasuke nodded, but the looked at Naruto a little oddly. "Dobe, since when do you know French?" Sasuke stepped a little closer to the blonde, examining him. "Just how much do I not know about you? It's dangerous to keep secrets from teammates. The fact that you under stand French, no matter how much, could have been useful information on a mission you know." Sasuke stepped away from the fox-boy, turning away to examine the castle again.

Naruto felt his eye twitch in annoyance. It wasn't like Sasuke never kept secrets from the team. Annoyance etched on his face he couldn't help muttering, just low enough so Sasuke wouldn't hear. "Just because I know how to speak 12 different languages, half of them dead doesn't mean he has to get all pissy and jealous. Stupid Uchiha." Growling lightly he walked away so he was closer to the castle but further from Sasuke, he did not feel like dealing with the raven.

Kazuhiko couldn't help a small smirk from crossing his face. The Uchiha was a stubborn oblivious, irritation, but luckily for him that frustrated the hell out of Naruto. When the sound of carriages and voices approached, his smirk widened slightly; this would prove to be an interesting few weeks. Heading over to Naruto he stopped a few inches from him. "Do you like the castle?" Turning to look at him Naruto smiled "Yeah, it's amazing." Placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder he said "I could show you around, trust me it's terrible getting lost." Naruto laughed, forgetting his anger in favour of talking to his new friend.

Sasuke huffed inaudibly to those around him and began walking toward the castle. Everyone around him was chatting excitedly about their parts, and Naruto was talking and laughing over with Kazuhiko. Sasuke despised the man with a passion. First he openly gropes and flirts with Naruto, and then he talks to him like they were best friends?! Who did he think he was? Sasuke grumbled a bit to himself as the group reached the castle doors. Soon the chattering died down as everyone waited for the massive pieces of wood to open

Naruto was amazed by everything Kazuhiko was telling him; about the castles history, his family and even a few things about himself. He had even told a story how when he was six he had attended his first ever banquet with other nobles. His sister had apparently set fire to the chicken singing his eyebrows, when all he had done was throw peas in her hair. Naruto hadn't been able to stop laughing for a good 10minutes.

"Naruto-Kun?" Turning Naruto gave Kazuhiko a question look. Continuing he said "I was wondering if over dinner you would permit me with the honour of sitting next to you." Naruto smiled. "Sure Kazu, It would be cool…..hey they wouldn't happen to be serving peas would they?" He asked his fox grin in place. Kazuhiko just laughed before ushering him over to the doors.

Avoiding the crowd that ws slowly entering the castle Kazuhiko grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him quickly forward, Naruto gave him a questioning look. Sighing he said "Uncles a showmen, trust me there will be some big parade and what not, it will be loud, annoying and irrelevant. You can stay if you want, but if you come with me, I'll show you around the castle…I might even be able to show you some portraits since you seemed eager to hear about our history." Naruto smiled and nodded letting himself be silent pulled away from the other Konoha ninjas and into the castle.

Sasuke walked into the castle to be greeted with the blaring of trumpets and confetti. "Welcome, shinobi from the hidden village of Konohagakure!!!" On top of a brightly decorated platform stood none other than Sadao Nimoto; Kazuhiko's uncle. "We are glad to have you here as our honoured guests, and as our soon-to-be magnificent actors!" He let out a hearty laugh, dancers emerging from the bottom of the platform.

"Ah! So flashy and beautiful!" Tenten was gawking at the colours and confetti. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but jumped when he felt a pinch in a place where pinches really shouldn't be placed. He whipped around to see a bunch of giggling girls just before they back flipped away from him, giggling what he thought was 'Sasuke-samaaaa!' accompanied by more giggles.

"Popular with the ladys Uchiha?" Sasuke glared at Neji, who just smirked and turned away. Frankly, the raven thought they were all idiots. "Oi, Naru-" Sasuke stopped when he saw that Naruto was no longer with the group. "Nani? Where..." he looked around before spotting a mop of blonde hair being pulled into a different part of the castle. Sasuke jumped over some of the horses that were now parading by, their banners and ribbons caressing his cheeks as he fluttered past them. He landed with a soft, 'thup', and took off after the pair, being sure not to be seen.

When the sounds of the 'welcome party' had all but disappeared Naruto decided to speak. "How old is this castle?" Kazuhiko paused and scrunched his eyebrows. "Well I no it's older then 500 years…but other then that I can't be sure." Naruto paused as a voice whispered in his head that it was much older then that. But when he tried to ask for more details all the fox would say was that he remembered visiting it when he was a kit. Although that didn't give much he knew that the castle must at least be 1000 years.

Ignoring for the moment the fact that Kyuubi sounded haunted he asked "So what should we look at first?" Kazuhiko smirked before saying "Well if we head up the stairs I can show you a room where rituals were preformed." Naruto gave a smile that seemed to light up the entire hall. "Are you serious!?!" Kazuhiko nodded an amused smile on his lips. Almost jumping with excitement Naruto grabbed Kazuhiko's arm and started running down the hall….he wasn't sure why but it was almost like he knew where he was going.

Sasuke slinked around corners, seeming to meld into shadows and float, not making a sound. He stalked the pair, quirking an eyebrow as Naruto seemingly led Kazuhiko around, as opposed to Kazuhiko leading the blonde. "What is that baka doing?" He mumbled to himself, running across the ceiling as he watched with slight amusement as Naruto pointed to portraits and paintings with child-like excitement.

"Wow. This place is awesome." Naruto said awe written clearly on his face as he looked at each painting. "Glad you're liking it Naruto-Kun." Kazuhiko said as he watched the bouncing orange blur. Naruto was about to head up the next staircase when he stopped in front of a portrait, almost entranced. It was a picture of a women wearing a black cape that covered her entire body even her face was masked by a hood. Surrounding her were jet black wolves with red eyes.

The entire picture screamed evil but for some reason Naruto didn't see that within it. "An amazing picture is it not?" Naruto didn't turn to look at Kazuhiko simply nodded. "Who is she?" Naruto asked still not taking his eyes from the painting. Kazuhiko gave him a curious look but answered. "No one knows. She was said to have saved my uncle and he painted her as a sort of thankyou." Naruto once again nodded.

Getting slightly annoyed Kazuhiko placed his hand on Naruto shoulder causing him to jump. "Come on, I want to show you the room of ritual. If we don't hurry the others will find we are missing and I will not be able to." Tearing his gaze from the painting Naruto smiled "Sure thing, lead the way." Kazuhiko gave him another curious look but started walking all the same. Giving one final look to the painting Naruto followed him.

Sasuke stared curiously at the painting. Staring at the woman with red eyes, feeling that He somehow knew her... suddenly realizing he was lagging behind, Sasuke turned toward the direction Naruto and Kazuhiko had gone, sprinting silently to catch up with his Kitsune.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs Naruto smiled in relief. "You know this castle great and all but who ever made it didn't have the well being of my knees in mind." Kazuhiko laughed before saying sarcastically "Poor Naruto-Kun, it's a good thing he doesn't have a job that involves strenuous activity."

Naruto gave him his classic fox grin. "Hey there are some activities that are strenuous that don't involve much leg work…stamina and a healthy libido yes but it can live without leg work." He finished with a waggle of his eyebrows. Kazuhiko stifled a laugh before leaning close to him and saying huskily but with laughter in his eyes. "Why Naruto…are you coming on to me?" Smirking the blonde continued the game by leaning closer so there lips were inches apart "What if I am? What are you going to do about it? Simply grope me again? Or maybe more?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Sasuke glared intensely at Kazuhiko, and even more so at Naruto, for beginning the stupid charade in the first place. The saying, if looks could kill briefly came to mind, and before he could even realize it was coming, let alone stifle it, a feral growl let loose from Sasuke's throat.

Realizing he now had absolutely no chance of staying hidden now, Sasuke appeared before the blonde and the jerk, tearing the two from each other. "Naruto, we need to go. Sadao-san is showing everyone where they need to go, and we don't want to be left behind." There was a definite strain in Sasuke's voice, as he tried his hardest not to flay Kazuhiko alive right then and there.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke was acting weird. Mentally shrugging it off he said "We don't need him we got Kazu-Kun." He pointed to Kazuhiko before continuing. "Besides, I haven't finished exploring yet." Sasuke glared at him before answering "Yes you have." He grabbed Naruto's wrist and started pulling him but he didn't get very far before Naruto tensed and pulled his arm from Sasuke's grip.

When Sasuke had turned back around to face him Naruto gave him a glare. "What the hell is wrong with you teme? I just want to see the castle so how does that affect you? It's not like I'll get in trouble, I was following Kazuhiko. So why do you care, since you obviously weren't sent by anyone." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Naruto beat him to it. "You couldn't have found us this quickly if you hadn't of been following us from the beginning. So why are you here?"

Sasuke seemed confused for a split second before he answered with a 'holy then thou' smirk. "You are a walking catastrophe; someone had to make sure you didn't destroy the entire castle." Naruto clenched his teeth in annoyance. Seemingly ignoring Naruto's reaction Sasuke continued. "Now I better get you back before Iruka goes berserk." Calming himself Naruto decided to try a different tactic, it worked on Iruka…so it might work on Sasuke.

Taking a mental deep breath he stuck his lip out in a pout and after squashing down what was left of his dignity he gave Sasuke puppy dog eyes before saying "Please Sasuke, I really, really, really want to see a room and Kazu-Kun promised to take me…you can even come along…but please can I go?"

He felt like throwing up…or doing something manly after the display but he knew he couldn't…well at least not until Sasuke agreed. So keeping up the pout he moved over and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, wide blue eyes staring into shocked obsidian.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a good ten seconds before turning away, trying to hide his blush and muttering an annoyed, "Fine." He then smirked at Kazuhiko though, because Sasuke had, in the end, succeeded in making it so he couldn't be alone with Naruto after all. He didn't feel like cheering in victory when he saw the scowl Kazuhiko was directing toward the Uchiha, and the smile Naruto was now giving him, of course not...

* * *

**The Predicament Of A Toffee Apple Authors Note:**

**Sugar:** Hello all! So glad you all came back, and we are very sorry for the long wait to update, It's just I've been busy with end of the year preparations at my school, I'm graduating this year and going to High school!

**Peppermint:** Congrats, although I feel sorry for your future teachers...

**Sugar:** Hey!

**Naruto:** Thanks again for reading, and remember, Reveiw!


	5. Dinner And A Show

**The Coco Sifted Disclaimer: **We own…oh look nothing….and yeah we can't be bothered to make up a song/limerick…so next time, we promise.

**The Fudge Flavored Authoresses Note:** Hello everyone, first of all we are EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait, but we have been beyond busy with school, life and trying to talk with a 18hour time difference. Still we do hope you enjoy this chapter….and the plot twists we have added to it. Again we apologize….we feel so guilty. 'both give sheepish look'

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

Chapter 5 Dinner And A Show

A smug looking dark-haired boy stared with a smirk at another boy, the two seeming to have a stare down while the blonde in-between them simply smiled cautiously. "Shall we go in, Kazuhiko-san?" Sasuke said in a mock respectful tone. Kazu glared at the Uchiha, looking like he had just eaten something sour.

"Naruto and I will go in. Why don't you go back downstairs, Uchiha-san. Your missing the party." Kazu sneered. "I think I would rather accompany my teammate, after all, it's up to one's team to keep each other 'safe', right?" Kazuhiko stiffened and Sasuke smirked in victory. "Come on Naruto. Let's go in." Naruto, who had been ignoring the two raven's argument, merely smiled, letting loose a "Dattebayo!" before he pushed open two magnificent chestnut doors that led into the ritual room.

Naruto opened the doors and stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widening. The room was two times the size of his old genin classroom and almost all the walls were covered in bookshelves, filled with magic books he was sure. As his eyes scanned the room he noticed skulls, jars of what looked like dead bugs, talismans, athames, candles and a variety of other things.

It was when he noticed a desk in the room that a chill seemed to go down his spine. Hesitantly he took a step into the room, when nothing happened he kept walking his pace becoming more determined as he walked. When he reached the table his eyes flashed red for a second before going back to blue. It was at that moment as he stared at the book with a skull on the front that he knew, this book had been waiting for the Kyuubi and its vessel.

"Naruto?" Sasuke followed the blonde across the room, observing all of the odd trinkets, spell books, and novels that were sprawled around the area. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, both were surprised at the contact.

Snapping out of his trance Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Looking back at the book he couldn't help but ask. "Hey, Kazuhiko…what's book is this?" He made a small indication with his hand; his eyes never left the book, but more specifically the skull. He heard the shuffling of feet indicating that Kazuhiko had entered the room. When he stopped beside them he took in a sharp intake of breath.

He quickly went to grab it but when he went to touch it he seemed to get zapped by red lightning making him recoil, holding his hands, they both had a thin red line where the lightning had struck. "What the hell? Is there some jutsu on that?" Sasuke asked, making sure to stay away from the book. Kazuhiko shook his head but didn't answer.

Getting annoyed Sasuke walked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "You better start being forth coming with your information, especially when you tried to stop us from seeing it." Kazuhiko didn't answer just glared at Sasuke, he didn't seem intimidated even though Sasuke's sharingan was spinning rapidly.

Tuning out the noises of the two raven's Naruto looked back at the book. It seemed to be calling him, even Kyuubi seemed intrigued if not somewhat agitated. Lifting his hand he touched the book…nothing happened. Moving his hand up towards the skull he only barely touched it when he felt what seemed like chakra start to emanate from the book. Pulling his hand away quickly he felt it fade back inside.

Eyes widening he quickly turned around, not even noticing that Sasuke was holding Kazu by the scruff of the neck. "Hey guys this is getting boring…let's go see what everyone's doing k?" They both turned to look at him. Shrugging Sasuke let go of the other boy "Why not, it's not like I wanted to come up here anyway." Naruto nodded before grabbing the two of them by the arm and practically dragging them out of them room. When they were all outside he shut the doors, a small shiver ripping through him…there was something weird about that room.

********************

Sasuke had been eager to exit the room himself, something hadn't felt right. Relieved when Naruto had wanted to leave, the two were now sitting side by side in a long, brightly lit hall, a long table stretching out in front of them. The other shinobi were also seated here, looking around with curiosity at the elaborate decor. Long Persian rugs red with complicated designs fell from the ceiling, a large chandelier hanging from the centre, sparkling brilliantly upon the castle's guests. Sadao stood at the head of the table, smiling impishly.

"I hope you all enjoyed the parade, I apologize for the dancers... they're usually more, contained." He said, trying to suppress a chuckle as he glanced at Neji, who was currently sporting mass amounts of ribbon and kissy-marks all over him. (and I mean ALL over him...) "I know it has been a long day, so I have had my very best chefs prepare a wonderful feast for you!"

Suddenly, servants burst out of doors from every direction, carrying steaming plates and dressed in elaborate outfits. Tabards of every colour decorated the servers, which flew around as they danced to their designated serving space. Placed in front of the Konoha shinobi were dishes such as Kayu, Tokiyaki, Kare Raisu, and several onigiri. In front of Naruto and Sasuke were chicken stir-fry and oden, both beautifully prepared. "This is... AMAZING!" Lee cried from Naruto's left, making him and Sasuke both cringe.

A chair was pulled out next to Naruto causing him to turn and smile. Kazuhiko had joined them just as he had promised. "Sorry I took a while Naruto-Kun but there were some things I needed to do." Naruto just smiled warmly. "Not a problem." Turning back to the food Naruto tried some of the chicken stir fry a small moan escaping him as he ate. He thought he heard a gasping noise but he soon forgot it when he heard a small chuckle come from Kazuhiko "Enjoying it?" He asked. Naruto only nodded before taking another bite that was soon followed by another moan.

Sasuke tried to ignore the sounds Naruto was making and instead growled and glared at Kazuhiko from Naruto's right side, instinctively scooting closer to his blonde teammate, and covering it up by making it seem like he was reaching for the oden. Taking a pair of chopsticks, he broke them apart with an irritated, "Itadakimasu."

Naruto noticing the irritation stopped eating and turned towards his teammate. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looked up his usual scowl planted on his face. "What dobe?" Ignoring the comment he said "Why are you so….flustered." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly "I'm not flustered." Naruto frowned but before he could speak he was interrupted when a shadow fell over his face, looking up he meet the smiling face of Kazuhiko's sister Nyoko. "Hi, you're playing Juliet right? Nartuo-kun isn't it?" He nodded causing her smile to widen. "Awesome. I'm Nyoko your Romeo understudy."

He felt himself smile. "That's great." He went to take another bite of food but she spoke before he could. "I no this is probably a bad time to talk to you but I'm here to ask you a question." Looking up again he gave her a curious look. "Yeah?" She took a breath before saying "Okay it's rather simple but….your not going to turn down Kazuhiko's offer to date him just because you used to date me right?" A clatter of chopsticks was heard as Sasuke dropped them. Naruto would have turned and laughed had he not been so surprised. "What the fuck?" came the enraged cry from Kazuhiko.

Sasuke twitched. "Dating?" He grasped his pant leg, his knuckles turning white under the table from the pressure. A sharp pain enveloped his heart. /I am NEVER going to get the chance to be with him, am I?!/ The raven thought bitterly, swirling red threatening to emerge from underneath obsidian.

Naruto dropped his fork before quickly standing up. Jumping over the table he grabbed her elbow and through clenched teeth said "We need to talk." Pulling her away from the stares of his friends he quickly disappeared into another room with her. Quickly closing the door he turned to her his face furious. "What the hell do you think your doing?!?" Nyoko shrugged unconcerned about his anger. "Asking a genuine question…which I still want an answer for by the way."

Trying to hold back his anger he growled out "Why did you say it in front of them, everyone will know about it soon, do you know how much shit I will cop? Not to mention the fact that you made it sound like we had been a serious couple." Giving him a hurt look she said "What did our time together mean nothing to you? Was I just a fling? Get the chick part out of you before going completely to guys?" He rolled his eyes at her display. "Cut it out Ny. You know I only dated you to get the asshole of a x-boyfriend away from you."

She shrugged "Okay so maybe that's true but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with it." His eyes widened "You wouldn't." She just smiled before walking over to him. Giving him a hug she said "Don't worry I won't tell your village your gay. I'll keep it up that your bi, or if you really want we can go out there as a new couple and you can keep your heterosexual reputation. I don't mind which one you choose. You helped me so I'm happy to help you." Pulling back she smiled. "But we better still be planning on pranking the castle." He smiled. "You know it!"

Letting each other go she asked "So what you going to be?" He shrugged. "Let's just keep it secret, don't say a word about what happened." He smirked. "Just go back to where you were sitting if you want. Let's make them die from curiosity." She laughed. "You're evil…I love that." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist they exited the room, ready to have some fun with the dining room's occupants.

Sasuke watched with inner horror as the two walked back into the main dining area, Naruto's arm around the girl's shoulders. He felt like a knife was being jabbed through his heart, and a certain blonde kitsune's fingers were curled around the shaft. Of course, Sasuke should have known, I mean Naruto wasn't even gay! How could Sasuke ever have even imagined that he could have Naruto as his own? The raven inwardly sighed, making a mental note to get some Prozac on him.

As they moved closer to where he had been sitting Naruto noticed Sasuke was watching them, he saw something briefly flash through the ravens eyes but before he could recognize it Sasuke's eyes went back to there usual glare. He mentally sighed making a mental note to figure out what exactly was shoved so far up the Uchiha's ass. "Are you usually this popular?" Nyoko whispered. Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow. She grinned. "We're getting glares from a lot of people you know." He blinked but before he could answer they had arrived back at the table where Kazuhiko asked. "You two look awfully….friendly."

Sasuke glared his patented Uchiha glare at Nyoko, unable to restrain the jealousy and bitterness he felt toward her. Not wanting Naruto to realize his anger, he whipped his head around, facing the table once more and deciding to ignore the blonde and everyone else if he could help it. Stabbing a piece of chicken, he picked at the food in front of him, onyx eyes envisioning the mutilated poultry as a certain someone's head.

Naruto gave a small nervous chuckle but before he could answer Nyoko was speaking. "What's this Kazuhiko….jealous? Cause I get the guy?" A small sound came from Sasuke making Naruto turn to him. He gave them a cloaked expression before asking. "So are you two Dismissing the hesitation Nyoko said. "No…well not exactly….more like we're on a break, we don't know which way to go, still a couple but not completely."

Giving them a wink she said. "Stop panicking you're not out of the race just yet…." Both the ravens gave her a wide eyed stare, Naruto just blinked, acting clueless. "What race?" He seemed to be directing the question more at the guys then Nyoko.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's blatant obliviousness to everything and took to watching the people around him rather than the somewhat painful scene in front of him. The genin of Konoha seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking with excitement, and eating the delicious food. He saw Kiba and Hinata who seemed to be flirting making Sasuke look away, only to find his eyes focusing on a blushing Tenten, with Lee sitting next to her. Now even the freak in spandex was hooking up! If he could, and Sasuke couldn't, he would never get a chance.

Becoming even more depressed than before, Sasuke stood, walking over to a servant in order to get directions to his room. "Excuse me, where will I be sleeping?" Sasuke asked in monotone. The young servant girl smiled at him, handing him a slip of paper labeled, 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Sasuke was a little curious as to why this girl already knew who he was, and why she so conveniently had these little mini maps on hand, but decided not to worry about it, slipping into his brooding mode was more important than asking. Leaving the dining hall through the double doors on the east end Sauske made his way down the hall to where the map indicated.

Naruto saw Sasuke leave from the corner of his eyes, confusion rising up inside him; it was soon replaced however by fear as he went over the conversation. Sasuke must have picked up on Nyoko's hint at his sexual preference. He gulped. If Sasuke was mad he was screwed, he would still have to kiss the guy during the play…and well if Sasuke thought he might have feelings for him…that would be bad. Mentally groaning he turned to Nyoko. "Hey I got to go find the Teme before Kakashi-Sensei or Sakura yell at me."

She smiled in a way that made him feel like he was missing something. Shrugging it off he turned to Kazuhiko. "I'll be back soon okay?" He gave a small nod making Naruto smile. "Cool." Running over to the servant girl Sasuke had talked to he called out "Hey!" She turned and gave him a smile. "Yes?"

"Where did that other guy you talked to go?" She looked confused for a few seconds before realization hit. "You mean the blue haired ninja?" He nodded. Smiling she handed him a card that said 'Naruto Uzumaki' "He went to his room; you can find it using the map enclosed." Naruto smiled in thanks before jogging out of the halls, to find and hopefully talk to the other.

* * *

**The Dark Chocolate Covered And Filled Authoresses Note:** Well people what do you think? We hope you have enjoyed chapter 5…again sorry for the wait. Hehehe another person has joined the 'Will get Naruto before me' list of Sasuke's. Still it should prove to add more fun ne? Anyways we would love a review…but again it's not optional…still we hope to hear your opinions. Thank you for reading!!

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar


	6. Sasuke Is Sick?

**Our Slushie Swished Disclaimer:** Eating is really quite nice, like onigri which is some rice, but down to the thing, we own not a ring, so time to eat a cake slice.

**The Coffee and Cocoa Swirled Authoress Note:** Bonjour everyone, we're so very sorry for our late update but we have both been supremely busy…still we really hope you enjoy the chapter!!! Much love to all our faithful reviewers.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

Chapter 6 Sasuke Is Sick?

Sasuke traveled down a long hallway, the blue carpet soft under his feet. He came upon a door with the engraving of a raven on it, and rolled his eyes at the connection as he pulled a key out of the attached envelope on the paper. He unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a large room with a navy blue canopy bed, and bright turquoise stone decorating much of the walls and furniture. There was a large window at the north end of the room, which Sasuke approached.

Looking outside, he was taken by a moonlit scene. A glittering lake lay below, swans gliding across it, making their way toward their nest. Trees dotted the outline of the water, sakura blossoms sending their petals down to float upon the water's surface adding to the beauty of the scene. A full moon was reflected on the water, adding a sense of mystery. "Since when did it get so late?" Sasuke wondered aloud to himself.

Before he could continue his train of thought the sound of someone running snapped him from his thoughts. Turning around he watched as Naruto burst into his room, large smile in place. The blonde went to take a few steps but soon found himself falling as he somehow managed trip over the carpet. Without thinking Sauke rushed forward and managed to catch the blonde under the arms, but with the added weight and loose grip on the carpet, he found himself falling backwards and landing on his back, with Naruto flush against his chest.

Landing hard on the carpet pushed much of the air Sasuke had been breathing out of him, and the raven had to breathe harshly to catch his breath. "D-Dobe... you're heavy." Sasuke wheezed, trying to muster the strength and willpower to get up. Letting his head rest on the carpet, he waited for the blonde to get off of him, while trying to use the darkness and his bangs to conceal the enormous blush he knew had accumulated on his cheeks from the close contact with the other boy.

Naruto lifted his head from Sauske's chest; he blinked confused for a few seconds before quickly sitting up unknowingly making the position worse for Sasuke as he was now sitting practically in the ravens lap. He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Sasuke…still you didn't have to catch me."

Sasuke didn't answer, he was sure he was going to get a nosebleed sometime soon, and he knew that no matter what he did now, his blush was entirely noticeable. Sasuke tried to reach up to push the blonde off, but only succeeded in half-raising his arms before they fell back to the ground. "Gerooff..." Sasuke said incoherently, suddenly very tired.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke's mumbled words and weak attempt at pushing him off. Leaning down he stopped inches from Sasuke's face, but was annoyed to find it half hidden by his bangs. Pouting Naruto lent down and brushed Sasuke's bangs away from his face. Sasuke's eyes widened and his blush deepened. "Ne Sasuke are you sick? You're really red?"

Sasuke, not really thinking clearly and therefore reverting to his childlike ways, slapped his hands over his face, mumbling, "I'm fine."... Apparently he had slapped a little too hard. "Ouch." Sasuke removed his hands from his face, his eyes watering from the self induced slap.

Naruto's eyes widened and he put his hand on Sasuke's forehead making the raven's blush deepen. "Sauske, you're attacking yourself, you must be delusional that means you really are sick!" Sasuke blinked and opened his mouth but before he could get a word out he was being picked up and placed on the bed, Naruto hovering over him, worry clear on his face.

"Naruto Baka I'm fine!" Sasuke cried, trying to break free of Naruto's grasp. But the blonde, concerned that Sasuke would begin attacking himself again, held fast. Sasuke, deciding normal tactics weren't going to get the blonde off of him, was pulling out the big guns. Using a technique that had never failed him as a child, Sasuke almost undetectably stuck his bottom lip out, widened his eyes, JUST a fraction, and tilted his head just a degree to the side. "Naruto, please let me up?" Sasuke felt extremely degraded by doing this, but he was too deep into the risk of some, 'cough' thing, becoming a little- no, BIG problem...

When Naruto saw Sasuke pout his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Managing to compose himself he stuttered out. "S-S-Sasuke….You're…you're…pouting!" Before Sasuke could answer, or stop his pout Naruto had jumped onto the bed and was leaning over him, looking at his face that was slowly turning red again. "Ne Sasuke….you must have a fever."

His eyes widened as he looked down at Sasuke's chest. "Your hot….you need to get colder." Grabbing the Raven he pulled him up carefully and with one movement pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side of the room.

That was enough. Sasuke rolled away from Naruto, trying to stand. He was using the side table for a support, making his way over to the window; he leaned heavily on the glass, looking out at the lake. "Really Naruto, I'm fine." Sasuke couldn't take anymore close contact from the boy without doing something stupid. "I think you should leave."

Naruto expression turned annoyed. "Sasuke-Teme, stop moving around, it'll make you worse." Getting off the bed he hurried over to Sasuke and had just managed to touch his shoulder when the raven flinched away. Frowning Naruto put his hands on his hips and was about to argue when he saw the defiant glare Sasuke was giving. Sighing, he decided to stop fighting with Sasuke, he was 'sick' after all. "Fine, I'll go find Kazuhiko-San then. Just take it easy Sasuke." He turned and started heading for the door.

'Kazuhiko?!' Was Sasuke's only thought as he reached out for the blonde's shoulder. "W-wait." Sasuke blushed slightly at his own idiocy, pulling his hand back from Naruto. "You... you don't have to leave, I'm not sick though, okay? I promise. Why did you come here in the first place, Dobe?"

Naruto gave a small glare. "Do you know how much pain I'll be in if I don't get you back done to Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan soon?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question causing Naruto to throw his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother? Stupid Teme and his…his stupidness. I can't believe I have to kiss this guy." Turning back to Sasuke he said "Do you understand we may be traumatized for life!" Sasuke gave him a confused and wide eyed look making Naruto blush lightly. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

Sasuke looked at the distressed boy with a confused look. "No, you're not and why would you be in pain? I'm not stupid, and I'm probably better at dealing with traumatizing situations than you are, so I'll be fine." What Sasuke was really wondering was if Naruto really found him that repulsive, and what the best torture methods were to use on Kakashi-sensei if he did in fact hurt Naruto.

Noticing Sasuke's distant look Naruto moved closer until their faces were inches away, similar to that day back in the academy, only this time there was no one to bump him forward. Standing as close as he was to Sasuke's he could see the others emotions as they flicked through his eyes. He vaguely wondered if he could get what ever Sasuke had by being this close to him

Sasuke inhaled sharply, staring into Naruto's hypnotic eyes. His heart fluttered at their closeness, he could feel the other boy's breath on his face, savoring the scent. He smelled like peppermint, and suddenly Sasuke had an irresistible desire to find out if he tasted the same way.

Summoning all of his courage, Sasuke inched closer to the boy. They were barely a centimeter apart when suddenly the blonde was yanked away from him, breaking Sasuke out of his trance and causing the raven to blush and look swiftly away. He vaguely wondered how stupid he could get, and profusely thanked whatever higher power had chosen to spare him humiliation just then.

Whipping around Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into Nyoko's face. "What are you." He began but was cut off when Nyoko glared. "You stupid baka, you do realize that your perverted sensei is looking for you, something about you stealing his orange book." Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. "What? But I didn't…" He trailed off as Nyoko pushed said book into his hands. "Now you have. So if I were you I'd get running, I hear he has a tracking device in that."

Naruto looked down at the book with horror before turning back to Nyoko. "I'll get you back for this. Mark my words!" She just grinned as Naruto ran out of the room, probably to go hide the book. When she could no longer hear his footsteps she turned to Sasuke and crossed her arms. "Soooooo, you like Naruto? How about you give me three good reasons why I shouldn't tell him that you were trying to kiss him just then."

* * *

**Our Lemonade Dunked Author's Note:** Well what do you think? We're evil we know but at least the plot is developing into a hair pulling 'OMG not that' kinda story right? Still we'll try and update soon….oh and our story 'It Starts With An Ipod' will have a sequel out soon. SasuNaru will be mentioned but it will be focusing on another pairing…who the pairing is…well that will be up to you to find out. Well anyway thanks for reading, we would love a review. It would help us update quicker. Thanks again.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugat


End file.
